Lily y Ginny, el cambio en el tiempo
by Not another love song
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si estas dos pelirrojas cambiaran su cuerpo? ¿Qué haría Ginny en el cuerpo de Lily con los merodeadores? ¿Y Lily en el cuerpo de Ginny con el trío oro?
1. Prólogo

1977:  
-Venga pelirroja, sal conmigo- me dijo James, tan pesado como siempre.

-James, por decimocuarta vez en los últimos cinco minutos, no. Déjame en paz- contesté negativamente, tal como siempre hacía.

-Venga Evans, sal conmigo- y seguía poniendo cada vez, más insistencia.

-Vuelve a preguntármelo, y le pido a un dementor que te dé un dulce beso- dije con malicia.

James, que nunca me había visto así, se calló.

¡Al fin! Parecía imposible.

-Bueno Evans, esto no ha terminado. Conseguiré oírte decir el sí- dijo tras un breve silencio.

-Ni en tus sueños Potter- contesté antes de irme y dejarle con la palabra en la boca.

-¡EVANS!- gritó antes de que desapareciese de su vista.

**********

1997:  
-Ginny, ¿a dónde miras?- me preguntó Dean que por poco ve cómo de detenidamente miraba a Harry.

Lo mío con él, era una obsesión. Pero Harry, claro está, prefería a una cabeza hueca como Cho Chang antes que a mí.

Aunque él y Cho habían terminado, Harry era como si me evitase.

Ahora que ya se sabía que era "el elegido", todas las chicas se lanzaban en su búsqueda.

Yo había empezado a salir con Dean Thomas, un año mayor que yo y uno de los amigos de Harry, solamente para darle celos, pero él no parecía darse cuenta.

-A ningún lugar en particular, simplemente estaba pensando- respondí esperando a que se lo creyese.

Estábamos cenando en el gran comedor, y no me venía bien otro de sus ataques de celos.

-Ginny, ¿ya estabas mirando a otro?- preguntó celoso.

Siempre lo era, y eso era algo que me irritaba. Era siempre la causa de nuestras peleas. Yo solamente tenía ojos para Harry. Y Dean...solamente era un peón en este extraño juego.

-Ginny, ¡hemos terminado!- dijo claramente celoso provocando que algunas miradas curiosas observasen la escena.

-Sí claro, y después volverás como siempre, arrastrándote para que te perdone- hablé en un tono medio, ya que estaba acostumbrada a sus ataques de celos.

-Esta vez no, Ginny. Esta vez es la definitiva.

-Claro, lo que tú digas- dije antes de salir a paso ligero de aquel salón.

**********

Narrador:  
Dos pelirrojas, cada una en su respectiva habitación, y con sus respectivos problemas, entraban rápidamente a su habitación.

Cada una, se acostó en su cama, y empezaron a pensar en sus cosas.

Hasta que ambas, llegaron a la misma conclusión:

"Ojalá pudiese ser otra persona"

Lo que no esperaban, es que al día siguiente, se darían cuenta de que su deseo, se había hecho realidad.


	2. Capítulo I

1997:  
Me desperté en una habitación un poco diferente a la mía. Pero como estaba adormilada, no le dí apenas importancia.

Me dirigí al baño para intentar desenredar mi pelirrojo y enredado cabello.

Y ahí estaba, mi pelo tan desordenado como siempre.

Empecé a peinarlo con el primer cepillo que había visto, cuando veo en el espejo algo que hace que por poco me desmaye...

¡Este no es mi cuerpo!

Tranquila Lily, seguro que es porque sigues dormida. Tranquila, no pasa nada.

Salí de la habitación.

Me puse una túnica que había encima de mi supuesta cama, y salí de allí.

Cuando salí, vi una sala igual, y a la vez diferente a la que acostumbraba a ver.

Salí por el retrato, y me dirigí al comedor para desayunar algo e intentar poner mis ideas en orden.

-Hola Ginny- me saludó una castaña que no conocía, y con un nombre que no era el mío, al entrar en el comedor.

-Hermanita, ¿qué pasó con Dean?- me preguntó un pelirrojo que iba acompañado de un pelinegro que se parecía a Potter.

A ver, recopilemos:  
-Este no es mi cuerpo.  
-Esta no es mi época dado que está todo cambiado.  
-Tenía un hermano.  
-Mi "hermano" había nombrado a alguien que, tal como esperaba, ni lo conocía.

-Ginny, ¿estás bien?- me preguntó la castaña sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Claro, por qué no iba a estarlo- porque no tengo ni idea de quién eres, quizás.

Puse una sonrisa forzada y me quedé observándolos.

-Ginny, ¿te vienes conmigo a la clase?- me preguntó una rubia un tanto peculiar.

Yo, que el cambio me había quitado el apetito, acepté su propuesta.

-¿Qué clase nos toca ahora?- le pregunté a la chica una vez empezamos a andar.

-Defensa contra las artes oscuras- contestó simplemente.

Mi próxima pregunta sería algo como en qué año estoy, o cómo te llamas. Pero quedaría como un bicho raro.

Llegamos al aula de pociones, que se encontraba en las mazmorras.

Al entrar, todos los asientos delanteros estaban llenos, así que tuvimos que irnos a dos del final.

-Déjame pluma y pergamino- le dije a la chica. Sin darme cuenta, de que todos los alumnos de repente, se habían callado, y se había escuchado por toda la sala.

De lo que tampoco me dí cuenta, era de que el profesor había entrado en la sala.

-Señorita Weasley- escuché decir a una voz varonil y fría.

Yo, claro está, no sabía a quién se estaría refiriendo el profesor.

-Señorita Weasley, supongo que estará pensando en Potter, pero le exijo que atienda en mi clase- dijo aquel profesor mientras se acercaba a donde yo me encontraba.

Esa voz aunque era muy fría, me resultaba conocida...

Y...¿Potter? No me digas que hay otro pesado de Potter aquí también.  
¡Que suplicio!

-Señorita Weasley, quiere hacerse notar aquí también. No le basta con lo ocurrido en su primer curso por lo que se ve- dijo justo al lado mía.

Levanté la vista poco a poco, asustada, hasta llegar a su rostro.

Era Severus, estaba muy cambiado y empeorado, pero era él. De eso estaba no cabía ninguna duda.

Al fin alguien que conocía. Entonces, estaba en el futuro...

Posiblemente, él ya estuviese casado y...

-Lo siento profesor, no era mi intención- contesté sintiéndome algo rara al llamarle así.

-Para mañana, quiero que me ponga en dos hojas de pergamino, la evolución de los licántropos - dijo antes de irse y dejarme más confundida de lo que ya estaba. Y como era habitual, con la palabra en la boca.

Acabaron todas las clases del día, y yo, seguía sin saber qué era lo que había pasado.

-Ginny, ¿te vienes a la biblioteca a estudiar?- me preguntó la rubia.

-No, voy a mi habitación- respondí.

-¿Te espero para cenar?

-No, no tengo hambre, y tengo muchos deberes...- dije para poder subir a mi habitación. Dormir. Y esperar a que todo esto solo fuese una pesadilla.

-¿Qué harás con Dean?- me preguntó.

¿Quién demonios es Dean? ¿Por qué todos me preguntan por él?

-Ya veré- dije antes de irme y dejar sola a la chica.

Menos mal, que cuando llegué al retrato, alguien acababa de decirle la contraseña, y pude entrar con él.

-Hola Ginny- dijo el chico con el que había entrado, un pelinegro, con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Hola- contesté antes de irme, y como le había hecho a la chica, dejarle solo.

Subí a "mi" habitación, que estaba vacía, y me dormí esperando que al siguiente día, fuese todo diferente.

1977:  
Llevaba unos minutos dándole vueltas a la almohada, pero seguía sin poder conciliar de nuevo el sueño.

Me levanté, cogí una capa, y me la puse encima del pijama sin importarme lo mas mínimo mi aspecto.

Salí siendo aún de madrugada, hacia el campo de Quiditch.

Al llegar, vi una escoba en el suelo.

De Neville. Seguro. Sigo sin entender para qué querría una escoba, teniendo en cuenta, que a la primera de cambio, se la iba dejando olvidada. Además de que apenas la usa...

En fin, la cogí, y empecé a dar una vuelta. Eso siempre me ayudaba.

Llevaba un tiempo volando cuando:

-Sirius, te aseguro que me la dejé aquí- dijo una voz, solamente una voz. Y cuando intenté encontrar al poseedor de aquella voz, nada pude ver.

-James, eres un despistado. ¡Quiero dormir!- dijo como un niño chico.

-Venga, Canuto, ayúdame a encontrarla- dijo la voz justo debajo de donde yo volaba.

Bajé intentando encontrar a los poseedores de aquella voz. Pero nada.

-Hey Lily, no sabía que volaras- dijo un chico que a saber de dónde había aparecido. Si fuese Harry, diría que había cogido su capa de invisibilidad.

Un momento...¿Lily?

-Yo no me llamo Lily- contesté confusa.

-Vale, Evans...- dijo de nuevo.

-Vuelas bien, Evans- dijo el chico pelinegro y de ojos grises de al lado.

El chico se parecía demasiado a Sirius. Pero claro está, mucho más joven.

-Gracias- respondí fríamente.

-Evans, sal conmigo- dijo el otro chico.

-No pienso salir con alguien tan despistado como tú- dije mientras le lanzaba la escoba a aquel desconocido.

Tras la respuesta, puse rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Algo malo pasaba, estaba todo tan...distinto...

Llegué, y dije la contraseña al retrato, pero no me fue aceptada.

Menos mal, que el retrato se abría, ya que alguien salía, porque si no me hubiese quedado allí hasta las tantas.

-Lily, ¿dónde habías ido?- preguntó la chica que me había abierto la puerta.

Y ella, al igual que los chicos, coincidían en llamarme Lily.

-A dar un paseo- contesté simplemente.

-Vamos a la habitación- propuso.

-Vamos- dije encaminándome a las escaleras de las chicas.

Cuando al fin entramos a la habitación, fui a echarme agua fría en la cara, y al levantar la vista, puede obsevar que no era yo, era completamente diferente.

Bueno vale, era pelirroja y todo eso, ¡pero no era yo!

-¡AHHHH!- grité.

-¿Qué pasa Lily?- preguntó la chica desde detrás de la puerta.

-¡Que no soy Lily!- contesté al salir de aquel baño, y comprobar que aquella habitación, tampoco era la mía.

Salí corriendo de la sala común de Gryffindor. Que por cierto, no parecía la misma.

Al salir, tropecé con el chico que había perdido la escoba.

-¿A dónde vas, Lily?- me preguntó el chico cuando, sin querer, le tiré al suelo.

-No me vuelvas a llamar Lily en tu maldita vida- le amenacé.

-¡Lo siento Evans!- gritó el chico mientras yo salía corriendo camino a la sala de los menesteres, donde me quedaría.

-Le pasa algo raro a Lily...- le dijo James a su amigo.

-Ñeee, yo la veo tan adorable como siempre- dijo este con sarcasmo antes de entrar en la sala común de Gryffindor.


	3. Capítulo II

1977:

-Despierta niñata- se oye a la adorable voz de la señora Prince gritarme.

¡Que asco! Me he quedado dormida en la biblioteca.

-Este no es un sitio para dormir- dice antes de irse.

Me quito el libro que tengo clavado en el costado, y me levanto bajo la mala mirada de la bibliotecaria.

Nada mas salir, una oleada de estudiantes me impide ver más allá de mis narices.

-Hola Lily- me saluda un chico con una encantadora sonrisa.

¡No lo puedo creer! Es el profesor Lupin. Corrección, el profesor joven e increíblemente guapo Lupin.

Tardo una rato en devolverle el saludo, y empieza a mirarme raro.

-Hola- respondo embobada por sus alucinantes ojos miel que no paran de mirarme curiosos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunta alzando una ceja.

Simplemente asiento.

-Sirius y James me han contado que ayer estabas un tanto extraña- vuelve a mirarme directamente.

-Si, esto...estoy bien- pongo una sonrisa un poco falsa, e intento parecer convincente.

-¿Desayunas?- me pregunta intentando cambiar de tema.

Miro mi uniforme, y aunque está un poco arrugado, está presentable.

Asiento con una radiante sonrisa, e intento, inútilmente, peinar mi cabello.

Miro cada detalle de los pasillos, del comedor, y de todos los lugares por los que vamos pasando, y Remus me mira de reojo de vez en cuando y sonríe.

Aunque todo está igual, es todo completamente diferente. Creo que me he explicado bien...

-Ni que fuera tu primera vez en este castillo- dice Remus sonriendo.

Noto como mis mejillas empiezan a enrojecer, y miro para otro lado intentando evitar su mirada.

Llegamos al comedor.

Me siento en frente de él mirando a cada profesor.

Mc Gonnagall tenía unas cuantas arrugas de menos, igual que canas.

Dumbledore tenía, imperceptiblemente, la barba más corta. Pero seguía teniendo sus mismas gafas de media luna.

Notaba la mirada curiosa de Remus.

-Oh Lily, ¡me tenías tan preocupada!- gritó la misma chica que me abrió la puerta abrazándome.

Supongo que debo acostumbrarme a que me llamen Llily, hasta que esta mala pesadilla se vaya.

Vinieron otros tres chicos, entre ellos, los dos de la escoba.

-¿Dónde estuviste ayer?- me preguntó la chica.

Todos se quedaron esperando mi respuesta.

-En la biblioteca- respondí con un sutil tono rojizo en las mejillas.

-Como siempre- dijo el increíblemente guapo padrino de Harry antes de coger una tostada.

-¿Dormiste allí?- preguntó preocupada la chica.

-Sí. Creo que babeé un libro de pociones- bebí un poco de jugo e intenté ignorar sus reacciones.

Sirius rió por mi comentario, y Remus me volvió a mirar raro.

-Bueno, creo que me iré a mi habitación- me levanté de mi asiento.

-Pero Lily, tenemos clase dentro de diez minutos- dijo la chica sobresaltada.

-Bueno, qué se le va a hacer- dije antes de irme hacia mi habitación.

-Creo que le pasa algo a Lily- dijo en un susurro Remus.

-Por cierto, ¿cuál es la contraseña del retrato?- volví al caer en que no la sabía.

-Meigas fritas- contestó Remus al instante.

Veo que tampoco es que se coman mucho el coco poniendo contraseñas...

1997:

Abro los ojos, y lo primero que hago es frotármelos.

Levanto perezosa cada músculo de mi cuerpo, y miro a cada lado de mi habitación.

Me vuelvo a tumbar en la cama.

Todo sigue como el día anterior, cambiado. Esto es una mala pesadilla sin fin.

Me levanto perezosa, e intento peinarme sin reparar en que soy otra persona.

Cojo un uniforme, y salgo de la sala ignorando a algunas personas.

Paso por un pasillo lleno de estudiantes.

Al instante, todos empiezan a irse corriendo, y los que quedan, intentan esconderse.

Por alguna extraña razón, empiezo a sentir frío.

Alguien empieza a andar tranquilamente, y cuando pasa por mi lado, que no he hecho siquiera el intento de moverme de mi sitio, puedo ver a el estropeado de Severus.

-Hola Severus- digo inconscientemente.

Algunos alumnos comienzan a mirarme asombrados.

Snape, se limita a mirarme con tal cara de odio como nunca antes le había visto poner.

Veo miedo en lo más profundo de su mirada, pero él se da la vuelta y sigue ssu camino.

-No lo puedo creer Ginny, ¡no te ha regañado!- dice un pelirrojo.

-Ron, déjala, seguro que tiene una buena explicación para lo que ha hecho- le reprime una castaña.

-Dime Ginny, ¿cómo es que le has llamado Severus?- me pregunta un pelinegro.

-Acaso no es ese su nombre- respondo secamente.

Salgo corriendo en busca de Severus.

Le veo entrar en su despacho.

Llamo débilmente a la puerta, sintiéndome estúpida.

-Adelante- se le escucha decir fríamente.

Paso con las mejillas rojas a más no poder, y me siento en el asiento que hay enfrente del suyo.

-¿Qué quiere ahora, Weasley?- dice el apellido con desprecio.

-Esto...- tenía tantas cosas que decirle, que...no sabía si quiera por donde empezar. Además de que era sabedora de que todo lo que tenía que decirle sonaba estúpido.

-Acaso de respondona y molesta, ¿sorda, Weasley?- pone una media sonrisa, pero no como las que de él acostumbraba a ver. Era fría como el hielo, y sus ojos tampoco ayudaban.

-¿Pero a ti qué te pasa, Severus?- se me olvida que soy otra persona y salto como lo haría si él me tratara así siendo Lily.

-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, y no vuelva a llamarme Severus, señorita Weasley- dice inexpresivo, serio, y remarcando cada palabra que dice.

-Pues ahí está el problema Severus- levanta una ceja y me mira atentamente. Eso hace que me enfade aún más. -Que yo no soy la señorita Weasley, sino la señorita Evans- me voy de su despacho dejándole aturdido, y con gran portazo.

Mientras camino, cada palabra que ha salido de nuestras bocas se me clavan como puñales. No debí decir eso, es más, no debí decirle nada.

Me meto en la primera sala que veo vacía, y me quedó allí reflexiva.

Sus ojos no reflejaban lo mismo que antes, y era frío lo que transmitían.

Levanto la vista al escuchar a alguien, y le veo.

Está cuidadosamente apoyado en el marco de la puerta, y no paran de mirarme.

Al instante maldigo no haber querido irme a mi habitación, que allí por lo menos no mirarían esos ojos tristes.

¿Les gusta el giro que ha tomado la historia?

¿Os gustaría alguna pareja? Ginny/ James, Ginny/ Sirius, Ginny/ Remus... Lily/ Severus, Lily/ Dean, Lily/ Neville...

Por cierto, como soy nueva en FF...no es que lo controle muy bien...


	4. Capítulo III

1997:

Se queda mirándome atentamente. Supongo que no me esperaba que me buscara.

Resoplo, y apoyo la cabeza en la fría pared.

Se acerca a mí y se coloca justo delante mía.

Al instante me pongo en alerta, y no puedo dejar de mirarle directamente a los ojos.

Se sienta a mi lado, y mira a la pared de enfrente nuestra.

-Antes de nada, como me entere de que todo esto es una mentira, será expulsada de Hogwarts- dice seriamente.

Trago saliva, lo que hace que él ponga una media sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Me lo vas a explicar o me tengo que quedar con la intriga?- noto algo más de emoción en su voz.

Empiezo a pensar la forma en la que parezca menos absurda la historia...pero se ve que no hay ninguna.

-Prefiero que te quedes con la intriga- río mientras hablo.

Me pega un suave golpe en el hombro. Al fin empieza a ser como el Severus que yo conozco.

-Vale...pero...¿prometes no reírte?- le pregunto poniendo un puchero. Si os dijera todas las cosas que he conseguido de él gracias a esta cara...

Empieza a reírse nada mas que acabo de hablar.

-Bueno, pues te quedas sin saberlo- me levanto enfadada.

-No espera Lils- me coge la mano para que no me vaya.

Siento un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda, y le miro directamente a los ojos. Al instante aparta su mano de la mía.

-Para tener treinta y seis años, empieza a comportarse como un adolescente, profesor- veo como sus mejillas enrojecen. Ya estamos en paz, por haberse reído.

-Vale, te contaré la endemoniada historia- el silencio ya hasta molestaba.

Me vuelve a mirar a los ojos.

-Era una tarde de mi dulce vida, cuando una chica inocente como yo...

-Sí, inocente- dice con sarcasmo contándome.

Le miro con mala cara.

-Continúo- digo en modo de aviso. -Repito. Cuando una chica inocente como yo- remarco lo de inocente al hablar. -decide irse a su habitación. Por todas las cosas que le habían pasado durante el día, piensa: ojalá pudiera ser otra persona. Y ¡pum!, al siguiente día me despierto en este suplicio- acabo de contar la historia entre risas.

-Y ¡pum!- me repite Snape riéndose.

-Sí, ¡pum!- ¿de verdad es con lo único que se ha quedado de toda la historia? Veo que los años le han afectado al cerebro.

-Emm- comienza a reírse de nuevo.

-¡Severus!- le grito indignada. De verdad que parece un adolescente.

-Vale, vale. Lo siento. Es la primera vez que oigo que pasa algo así...¿Estás segura que ha sido por eso?- me pregunta mirándome como si fuera una loca.

-¿A quién le ha pasado esto, a ti o a mí?- de verdad que ya me está empezando a enfadar.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Esque...por primera vez en mi vida, no sé qué hacer- responde.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- ni siquiera me atrevo a formularla.

-Supongo- responde con una media sonrisa.

-¿Responderás sinceramente a la pregunta?- vuelvo a insistir con el tema, dado que no sé muy bien cómo preguntar.

-Lily, me estás empezando a asustar- dice sonriendo.

-No, esque...¿Por qué te has vuelto un amargado?- espero haberla dicho de una forma más suave.

Se pone serio al instante. Se levanta y me mira.

-Por ti- tras decirlo, rompe el contacto visual y se va de la sala.

Su respuesta me deja destrozada. Es decir...¿Por mí? es decir, no tiene ningún sentido.

Vuelvo a apoyar la cabeza en la pared, y me quedo mirando el techo intentando entender su respuesta. Aunque no lo logro.

1977:

Esta época es un aburrimiento.

Bajo a la sala común.

Al instante empiezan a entrar alumnos. Se ve que ya han terminado las clases.

Un alumno, que me ve sentado en el sillón más cercano a la chimenea, se queda mirándome.

-¿Lily Evans ha faltado a clase? Está enferma, seguro- dice en broma.

-Sí- finjo toser y me toco el pecho como si estuviera resfriada.

Sirius se acerca a mí riéndose.

-Buena esa Evans- sigue riéndose.

-Sí, algo tenía que decirle. A veces pensar da resultado- encojo los hombros.

-Uuuh, indirecta- aparece un chico parecido a Harry.

Supongo que será James, su padre. Es raro verle...es tan parecido a él...

-Y...¿qué has hecho durante todo el día?- me pregunta Alice.

-Practicamente...estar tirada en la cama- un día un poco aburrido, pero es tan cómoda mi adorada cama.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?- me preguntó Remus, que llevaba tiempo mirándome de una forma muy extraña.

-Creo...que pedirle la escoba a ese chico tan mono de ahí e ir a dar una vuelta- señalo a un chico que acaba de entrar a la sala.

-¡¿Mono?!- me pregunta Remus extrañado.

-Sí, y ya de paso a ver si ligo- ¿qué? ¡Si de todas formas aquí no me conoce nadie! O yo no conozco a nadie...¡Qué más da!

-¡¿Ligar?!- pregunta James. Este chico es tan cortito como su hijo.

-Sí. No esperaríais que me convirtiera en la loca de los gatos, ¿no?- pregunto perpleja.

-Tengo la sensación de que lo que James esperaba es que te convirtieras en algo más que en su amiga...- me dice Sirius guiñando un ojo.

Me acerco al chico, y fácilmente consigo que me de su escoba.

La cojo, y les guiño un ojo a los otros, que siguen impresionados.

Me dirijo al campo de Quiditch junto a Sirius, que se ha prestado voluntario a acompañarme.

Ha cogido su escoba para que echemos una carrera y veamos quién gana.

-Está claro que ganaré yo- dice Sirius muy humilde.

-No cantes victoria- yo tampoco quiero quedarme atrás.

-Una vuelta. El que llegue antes...gana- dice sonriente.

-¿El qué gana?- pregunto. Quiero sacarle provecho a esto.

-Gana la satisfacción de haber ganado- responde.

-Pues para eso me vuelvo a mi habitación- respondo.

-Vale, si gano yo tendrás que darle un beso a James- me guiña un ojo, aunque no sé porqué.

-Vale, y si gano yo...tendrás que besar a James- le guiño el ojo al igual que él, y sonrío pícaramente.

-¡¿Qué?!- grita desconcertado.

-No me digas que el pobre Sirius tiene miedo de perder...- le vuelvo a guiñar el ojo.

-Eso nunca- se ve que he dañado su orgullo.

-Pues a qué esperas, vamos- le digo ansiosa.

-Acepto el reto- nos damos la mano sellando el trato.

¿Quién queréis que gane? ;)


	5. Capítulo IV

1977:

Nos miramos un segundo antes de montarnos en nuestras respectivas escobas, y salimos volando para comenzar la carrera.

Solamente hay que dar una vuelta por el campo de Quiditch, y que haya tanta gente en ese momento, es lo que lo hace tan interesante.

Sirius va en cabeza. Sin duda, le había subestimado. Su manejo con la escoba es simplemente impecable.

Intento acelerar, para no quedarme atrás, pero que Sirius cambie de lugar al volar, me lo pone cada vez más difícil.

¡No quiero besar a James! Sería...raro... Es decir...Harry...padre de Harry...sería demasiado raro.

La idea de que Sirius besase a James me animó, así que en el último momento, conseguí colocarme delante suya.

Y...¡Gané!

Veo cómo Sirius baja de su escoba diciendo cosas. Me acerco a él.

-Está claro que ha sido por el viento- se limita a decir.

-Seguro...- digo haciendo que se enfade más.

-Bueno...yo ya me voy yendo- empieza a decir.

-No cuela, una apuesta es una apuesta- hago como si estuviera besando al aire.

Se va del campo de Quiditch. Al instante va una chica rubia a consolarle.

Harry podría haber aprendido algo de su padrino. Y no, no exactamente de Quiditch...no sé si me entendéis.

Salgo del campo de Quiditch, y tras una ducha, me voy a los pasillos a ver si puedo encontrar a Sirius. ¡Me debe un beso! Aunque...si está con esa rubia...no sé si quiero encontrármelo...

-Hola Lily- me saluda un chico alegre.

Por su uniforme, veo que es una serpiente.

-Hola- le saludo sonriente.

-Esto...¿desde cuando montas en escoba?- me pregunta frunciendo el ceño. Se nota que está nervioso. ¡Que mono!

-Desde siempre- le toco el hombro para que se sienta más cómodo.

-¡Severus!- grita alguien desde atrás.

El chico con el que estoy hablando se da la vuelta.

Espera, espera...¿Severus? ¿Severus Snape? ¿Mi profesor? Estoy muerta, ¿verdad?

Pero...¿Cómo va a ser él? Es decir, el es...¡guapo! Y el Snape que yo conozco...que no, que no es él.

Aprovecho que le está haciendo señales al chico que le ha llamado, y me largo a la sala común tan sigilosa como puedo.

Nada más entrar, por poco no me da una bola de pergamino en la cara.

Miro a mi derecha, y veo a James que tiene la mano como si la hubiera lanzado él.

-Quería darle a Remus- dice rápidamente en cuanto ve que le miro atentamente.

-James, tienes la puntería en el...

-¡Lily!- me corta Alice.

-¡¿Qué?! Es verdad- digo encogiéndome de hombros.

En ese instante, entra Sirius con marca de carmín por toda la cara.

Su cabeza alta me hace ver que su orgullo sigue intacto. Ya veremos después del besito.

Me acerco a él, y le borro con el pulgar toda marca (que no son pocas) que tenga de carmín.

-Sirius, no le puedes poner celoso- guiño un ojo.

Pone cara de desorientado. Yo le doy un beso en la mejilla para que entienda de qué va el tema.

Traga saliva nervioso.

-Como soy buena persona- Sirius pone en blanco los ojos. -Te dejaré que le beses ahora, que apenas hay gente dado que se han ido a cenar- le digo, muy considerada.

-Muchas gracias- dice con sarcasmo.

Y es verdad, solo estamos Remus, Alice, James, Frank, Sirius y yo. Aparte de unos que estaban basándose. Y como llevaban así desde que llegué, no creo ni que se fueran a separar para ver el mejor beso de la historia.

-James...esto...yo- empieza Sirius acercándose a James.

Empiezo a reírme a carcajada limpia.

James se empieza a alejar, así que me coloco detrás suya y le empujo hacia Sirius.

Sirius aprovecha y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Ya le he besado- me dice.

-Y que tú te lo crees. Bésale bien, o...tendrás que correr desnudo por todo Hogwarts- sonrío satisfecha.

-Prefiero besarle- dice al fin.

-Eh...¿Hola? ¿Puedo opinar?- pregunta James.

-No- respondo tajante. -Venga ya Sirius, ¡es solo un beso!- este chico me desespera. Y mira que tengo seis hermanos.

-Pues si tan fácil es, bésale tú antes- me dice cruzado de brazos.

Suspiro y pongo los ojos en blanco.

Me acerco a James, le tiro de la camisa para atraerlo hacia a mí, y le beso.

-Te toca- le digo a Sirius, que me mira con los ojos como platos.

Miro a James que me mira entre satisfecho y confuso.

Empujo a James hacia Sirius, y cae encima suya.

-¡Lily!- gritan ambos enfadados.

Me siento encima de James para que no pueda levantarse.

-De aquí no me levanto hasta que os beséis, y no vale en la mejilla- les digo.

Veo cómo James besa a Sirius con cara de asco.

-Vale, me levanto...pero en la próxima apuesta seré más dura- de verdad, que me han decepcionado.

-Vamos a cenar, esto hay que contárselo a todo Hogwarts- dice Frank.

Todos se van detrás de él.

Todos...menos Remus, que se pone en el marco de la puerta para que no pueda pasar.

-Tenemos que hablar- me dice serio. ¿Querrá romper conmigo?

1997:

Empiezo a andar por uno de los pasillos, cuando escuchos unos sollozos que provienen de el pasillo inferior.

Al bajar, encuentro a la chica esa que iba acompañada de "mi hermano" Ron.

Finjo toser, para que vea que estoy allí, y levanta la cabeza.

Tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto, pero al instante vuelve a seguir llorando.

Instintivamente la abrazo.

-Ron...- dice entre sollozos.

-¿Qué pasa con él?- me estoy perdiendo.

-Él y Lavander...- empiezo a entenderlo.

La sigo abrazando. Y, aunque no sé qué hacer, supongo que esto es lo que haría Ginny. Además, después de lo de Snape, yo también necesito un abrazo.

Oigo cómo alguien se acerca.

Es Harry.

-Ah, hola Ginny- me dice con un sutil color rojo en las mejillas.

Me levanto, sabiendo en la incómoda situación que nos encontrábamos, e intento buscar a Snape para que me explique.

Ando por los oscuros y solitarios pasillos, dado que se supone que deberíamos estar todos los alumnos en nuestras salas comunes.

Llego al despacho de Snape, y poso mi mano en la puerta, miedosa, antes de pegar.

Pero, en ese mismo instante, siento a alguien detrás mía.

-Los alumnos deberían estar todos en sus habitaciones- dice con esa voz seria que hace que un escalofrío me recorra todo el cuerpo.

Ambas pelirrojas están en problemas ;)

Al final le han besado los dos :)


	6. Capítulo V

1997:

Aunque no hace ninguna falta que me de la vuelta para ver quién era el que me había hablado, prefiero volverme para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-Estaba buscándote- señalo tontamente la puerta de su despacho.

-¿Para qué?- pregunta fríamente y remarcando cada una de las letras.

Me muerdo el labio inferior. Ni siquiera sé a qué he venido o lo que le quiero decir.

-Supongo que vienes a que te dé explicaciones- me dice, como siempre, adelantándose a mis actos.

Muevo la cabeza con un asentimiento casi imperceptible.

-Pues puedes volver por tus mismos pasos- pasa por mi lado, y entra en su despacho.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito más alto de lo que había planeado que sonaría, y me apoyo en el marco de la puerta de su despacho.

-Vaya señorita Evans, veo que el tiempo le hizo mella- se empieza a reír de mí.

-¿Señorita Evans?- cada vez que abre su boca, me deja más confusa.

-¿Acaso no es ese su nombre?- me pregunta levantando una ceja.

-Por favor Severus, necesito que me expliques- le pido tras haberme tranquilizado.

-No hay absolutamente nada que explicar- sigue dándome largas.

-Pues yo creo todo lo contrario- me sigue desesperando tanto como antes.

Me mira atentamente, y acto seguido me señale la puerta para que me vaya.

-Por favor...- le suplico.

-No pienso repetirlo ni una vez más. Váyase- me pide apartando su mirada de la mía.

-No sé lo que te pude hacer que fuera tan malo, de verdad que no lo sé. Pero lo siento- no espero que me diga nada, sé que no lo hará. Pero...

Se queda mirándome directamente a los ojos, pero aún puedo ver el frío en los suyos.

-Aunque si me dijeras algo...- digo inútilmente.

Se levanta de su asiento, y se acerca a mí.

-Jamás te lo diré- me dice mirándome fijamente.

No entiendo qué le pude hacer. Es decir, le tengo demasiado aprecio como para hacerle algo malo. Puede que algo más que aprecio, pero...

-¿Qué te hice para que cambiaras?- le pregunté en un susurro apenas audible. Pero estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro, que lo oyó. Puso una media sonrisa.

Sentirle tan cerca hacía que me sintiera demasiado nerviosa.

Inesperadamente, rozó con sus dedos, delicadamente, mi mejilla.

Eso hizo que un escalofrío recorriese cada punta de mi cuerpo.

Empezó a acercarse cada vez más a mí. Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando esto...pero él siempre había sido alguien intocable para mí.

Se empezaba a acercar cada vez más, y cada vez estaba más nerviosa.

Nuestros labios estaban a escasos centímetros, pero parecían kilómetros.

Cerré los ojos para dejarme llevar, pero él se separó de mí. Estaba demasiado confusa.

-Creo haberle dicho ya en su momento que se fuera- me dice sin siquiera mirarme sentado en su asiento.

Empiezo a andar hacia la puerta, pero me doy la vuelta una última vez para mirarle.

Está con el puño apretado, moviendo la pierna, y mirando para otro lado.

En cuanto salgo, oigo un golpe que proviene de su despacho, como el golpear de un puño conta una mesa.

Me voy a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Al entrar, solo veo a Harry y a Ron, sentados en los sillones más cercanos a la chimenea.

-Hola Ginny- me saluda Harry. El cual sonríe como un tonto.

-Oye Ginny, ¿estás bien?- me pregunta mi "hermano".

-Claro, ¿por qué no iba estarlo?- sonrío falsamente.

-Ginny, ¿podemos hablar?- me pregunta un chico que acaba de bajar las escaleras, que al parecer, es el tal Dean.

-Claro- le sigo fuera de la sala común. Justo al lado del retrato.

-Has estado muy rara últimamente- me dice. Se ve que es listo el chiquillo.

-Supongo- digo encogiendo los hombros.

-Esto...sé que te dije que no íbamos a volver y eso, pero...me preguntaba si...- se sonrojaba más a cada palabra que decía.

-¿Que si quiero salir contigo?- mas o menos, sabía de qué iba el tema.

-Exacto- me respondió sonriente.

-La verdad Dean, no- después de lo que me había contado Luna...no.

Se le fue quitando la sonrisa a cada instante que pasaba.

Se levantó, y salió corriendo para irse a su habitación.

Yo, entré con cara neutral a la sala, y subí a mi habitación sin siquiera despedirme de Harry y Ron.

"¿Por qué?" Fue lo último que pensé antes de quedarme dormida.

1977:

-Claro Remus, ¿qué quieres decirme?- le pregunto sonriente, aunque él está todo lo contrario.

-¿Quién eres?- me pregunta serio, y mirándome fijamente con sus hipnotizantes ojos miel.

Esa pregunta me deja helada. Siento cómo palidezco, y trago saliva antes de responder.

-¿Cómo que quién soy? ¡Soy Lily! Remus, ¿qué te pasa?- le respondo con la única excusa que se me viene a la mente en ese mismo instante.

-Déjate de esas tonterías, Ginny- dice remarcando mi nombre.

Al instante, pongo los ojos como platos.

-¿Co...? Esto...¿cómo?- balbuceo.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Acaso estás usando poción multijugos o algo así? ¿Para qué te has colado en Hogwarts? ¿Y Lily? Tengo que decírselo a Dumbledore- se voltea, y se prepara para salir.

-¡No!- me precipito a gritar. -Por favor, no le digas nada...a nadie- le suplico.

-Entonces tendrás que responder unas cuantas preguntas- se sienta en un sillón, y me hace señal de que me siente en el más cercano.

Me acerco cautelosamente al sillón.

-¿Dónde está Lily?- me pregunta mirándome a los ojos.

-Supongo que si yo estoy aquí, ella estará...allí...- no puedo decirle que vengo del futuro. ¿Qué le digo?

-¿Dónde es allí?- le veo confundido.

-Por favor Remus, no...no puedo...- aprieto los dientes para evitar llorar.

-Vale, pasemos a otra pregunta- asiento, en parte agradecida.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre real?- pone media sonrisa. Supongo que no estará acostumbrado a estas situaciones.

-Ginny Weasley- le respondo. Sé de antemano que ese apellido...me traerá problemas.

-¡¿Weasley?!- me pregunta ya demasiado confuso.

-Sí bueno...es una larga historia...- no puedo evitar reírme.

Va a decir algo, cuando se abre la puerta del retrato.

-¿Venís o qué?- pregunta James, que ha venido en el momento justo.

-Claro- le contesta Remus, que me toca la espalda para que me levante.

En cuanto llegamos al comedor, nos sentamos todos en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Lily, que sepas que eres la mejor- me dice Frank que viene de haberle contado a todos los del beso.

Remus se pone la mano en la boca, y aprieta el puño. Sé que se está aguantando las ganas de contarlo todo.

Le miro a los ojos, en busca de una señal que me diga que no lo dirá, pero él vuelve la cabeza.

-No tengo hambre- digo seria, antes de salir corriendo hacia mi habitación.

Y ahora...¿Qué podría hacer?

Hola!

Siento mucho no haber publicado antes, tuve problemas con mi internet, digamos que se tomó unas vacaciones. Lo he echado mucho de menos :'(

De todas formas, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo :)

Quiero aclarar una cosa, Snape tiene 36 años, así que no penséis en Alan Rickman, ponedle más joven ;)

Por cierto, también quiero decir que no tengo las parejas claras, así que puede cambiar.


	7. Capítulo VI

1977:

Me he levantado tan tarde, que no hay nadie en la habitación, y el sol entra de pleno en ella.

Me levanto rápidamente. Cojo unos vaqueros y una simple sudadera, y me peino tan rápido como puedo.

Al ser sábado, todos irán a Hogsmeade. O al menos eso espero. Así que he decidido que lo mejor será, que me quede todo el día vagueando por los jardines de Hogwarts. Como fantasma por...pues eso, por Hogwarts.

Empiezo a bajar las escaleras, cuando oigo el rugido de mis tripas. ¡Normal! Anoche no cené...

Cambio de dirección. Ahora hacie el gran comedor. Empiezo a imaginarme el desayuno, y mi boca se hace agua.

-Hola Lily- me desconcentra un chico en mis pensamientos sobre comida (¡Agg! Parezco mi hermano)

Era mi sexy profesor de Pociones. ¿Eso lo he dicho yo? Creo que tengo que ir a la enfermería...

-Hola- le saludo sonriente.

-¿A dónde vas?- me pregunta curioso.

-A desayunar- en ese momento me vuelven a rugir las tripas.

-Anda, te acompaño- me dice sonriendo.

Por una parte se lo agradezco, pero por otra...bueno...no tanto.

Nos dirigimos al comedor en silencio. No un silencio incómodo, al contrario. Aunque no sé porqué, me hace sentir segura.

Llegamos al comedor. No es que estuviera muy lleno, se ve que aquí madrugan.

-Bueno, yo ya me voy- me mira Snape entristecido.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, y veo a los merodeadores, y a Remus mirándome, y Sirius haciéndome una mueca con las manos para que me acercara.

-Esto...¡Snape!- le llamo.

En ese momento, se da la vuelta para mirarme.

-¿Por qué no desayunamos en la mesa de Slytherin?- le pregunto intentando no tener que sentarme con los merodeadores.

Veo cómo se ilumina su cara en cuanto le digo eso.

-Claro- empieza a andar hacia la mesa.

Me siento justo enfrente suya, y siento cómo los ojos de Remus se me clavan en la nuca.

Empiezo a coger comida como una posesa, y escucho las risas de Snape de fondo.

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto, aunque sigo pareciendo mi hermano.

-Nada, nada- me dice intentando contener las risas.

-¿Tú no comes?- le pregunto, acabo de darme cuenta de que no está comiendo.

-Ya he desayunado- me responde abriendo un libro para leer.

Sigo comiendo, y al terminar, ambos nos levantamos de la mesa de Slytherin. Allí solo quedan dos o tres que nos miran con cara de pocos amigos.

Salimos de allí, y sin darme cuenta, los merodeadores van detrás nuestra.

-Oye Lily, esto...- se toca el cuello nervioso.

-Regulus y yo vamos a ir a Hogsmeade, ¿te vienes?- me pregunta esperanzado.

-Lo siento, voy a quedarme aquí, tengo que hacer una cosa- me paro en seco, y seguimos diferentes caminos.

Voy a mi habitación, y empiezo a escribir una especie de diario, para entretenerme hasta que despues de comer, todos los alumnos se vayan a Hogsmeade.

Es entretenido esto de hacer un diario. Aunque también estoy escribiendo. ¡Como echo de menos ese aparato muggle al que mi padre llamaba tele!

Bueno, aunque es posible que me haya quedado dormida mientras esperaba, veo cómo se alejan los que van a Hogwarts. Como consigo diferenciar a Sirius entre la multitud, voy hacia la cocina para poder picar algo.

Gracias a la amabilidad de los elfos, termino de comer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Bajo corriendo por los vacíos pasillos de Hogwarts hacia el exterior.

Me tumbo en el césped, abro el libro, y empiezo a tararear una canción mientras leo.

-Hola Ginny- me dice alguien desde atrás. Está claro quién ha sido, solo hay una persona que sabe mi nombre.

-¿Enserio, siguiéndome? Das mal rollo, ¿sabes?- vuelvo la vista al libro.

-Supongo, pero solo quiero que me respondas- se encoge de hombros mientras lo dice.

-Respóndeme tu a algo, ¿cómo es que lo sabes?- es una pregunta que me corroe.

-Porque soy muy listo- me responde con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Claro- le respondo irónica.

Me lanza una especie de pergamino. Pero yo sé lo que es, gracias a mis hermanos, estoy acostumbrada a verlo.

-El mapa del merodeador- susurro mientras digo el conjuro para que salgan sus letras.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- me pregunta desorientado.

-Colagusano, Canuto, Lunático y Cornamenta- digo sin poder creer mis propias palabras.

-Dime cómo lo sabes- exige Remus.

Abro el mapa, y aparecen dos especies de motas en las que ponía: "Ginny Weasley" y "Remus Lupin".

-¿Alguien más lo ha visto?- pregunto preocupada.

-No, lo tengo guardado desde el día que llegaste. Pero no me dí cuenta hasta ayer por la mañana- me dice sentándose delante mía.

Me quedo observando detalladamente el mapa.

-¿Sabes? Eres tan interesante- me dice. Pongo una sonrisa en la cara, no me lo esperaba.

-Digamos, que sé algunas cosas que tú dentro de mucho llegarás a saber- no puedo apartar la mirada del mapa.

1997:

-¡Despiertate!- me grita alguien mientras un libro me pega en el brazo.

-Cinco minutos más- le he oído tantas veces a Alice decirlo, que por una vez quería decirlo yo.

-Como se nota el parentesco que tienes con tu hermano- me vuelve a dar con el libro.

Abro los ojos, y veo a Hermione.

-Vamos a Hogsmeade- Hermione me lanza ropa a la cara.

-Vale, pero solo si invitas a Luna- le digo, sé que no se llevan muy bien que digamos.

-Hecho, pero vístete. Te espero abajo- sale de mi habitación.

Vuelvo a cubrirme con las mantas.

-Que te levantes- me grita desde el pasillo.

La tía sabe cómo despertar a la gente.

Me pongo la ropa, y bajo con Hermione, que me espera leyendo.

-¿Y Harry y Ron?- me extraña no verlos juntos.

-Después te cuento- dice cuando ve que alguien pasa cerca nuestra. Tan cerca, que me da en el hombro.

Miro hacia el culpable, era Dean, que me mira sonriente.

Bufo, y le cojo la mano a Hermione para salir corriendo.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Dean?- me pregunta mientras sigue siendo arrastrada por mí.

-Vamos a Hogsmeade- le digo mientras ella sigue preguntándome cosas.

Vamos a las tres escobas. Y no puedo evitar reírme al ver las caras que ponen los demás al ver la escena.

Nos sentamos en una mesa libre.

-¿Por qué no sales con Dean?- me pregunta por decimocuarta vez.

-Porque hay otro que me gusta más- veo cómo algunos profesores entran en las tres escobas, entre ellos mi favorito (ejem, ejem)

Hey!

Prometo más Lily en el siguiente capítulo :)

A ver...

**VickyMtz **

Has dado en el clavo inteligente bruja. Supongo que serás Ravenclaw (?) Bueno, me alegra que te guste.

Besos, y exacto, nutella para todos =)

**KattytoNebel **

A lo mejor te gustan las mitad de las parejas que haré...Ñeh! Espero que aún así sean de tu agrado =)

Drinny! Una de las mejores parejas, sin duda. ¿Qué Dramione? ¡Drinny! Pero creo que en esta historia quedaría un poquiiiito raro XD

Me alegro que te guste la historia!

Créeme, de que para cuando vuelvan a sus cuerpos, pasara algo demasiaaaado rarooo.

Alan Rickman de joven= 3

Besos!


End file.
